


Coffee with a Splash of Stardust

by vifetoile



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Absurdly silly premise, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffeeshop AU, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Humor, Romance, Shooting Stars, all birds characters are now Rito, background Link/Mipha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vifetoile/pseuds/vifetoile
Summary: It’s a normal day in the Roost, Castle Town’s premier café for Champions who want a little peace and quiet. It doesn’t stay quiet for long. Revali wants to introduce Zelda to his father, and Urbosa and Daruk want to eavesdrop, and Celeste has dreams of matchmaking dancing in her head. Yep, the day is normal. The night may see some shooting stars, though…Pure silliness and fluff!
Relationships: Revali/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, NOR Animal Crossing, I've just been playing them since I was a kid. If anything, they own ME.   
> All you need to know is that this is a ridiculous crossover, where all bird villagers and bird NPC's from Animal Crossing are Rito. This is also a Coffeeshop AU and an Everybody Lives AU. The good ships Zelda/Revali and Link/Mipha set sail in this fanfic. Get it? Got it. Good.

It was October 15th in Castle Town. Two months after Calamity Ganon had been sealed away for another millennium or three. Peace had settled on the land.

And nowhere, in Urbosa’s informed opinion, was as peaceful as the Roost. It was located right off Museum Square in Castle Town, but unlike every other restaurant and shop in that crowded metropolis, the Roost was _quiet._

Urbosa didn’t know much about Rito enchantments, but she would have wagered every one of her bangles that there was magic in the walls. How else could anyone keep out all the noise from clattering, cobblestone-lined Castle Town, so that one narrow, two-story shop became an enchanted realm of upholstery and silence? Seriously, how _did_ Brewster keep out the noise from the Square?

Brewster kept many secrets. 

The cafe owner was a fastidious Rito with the rounded head and prim beak of a pigeon. His plumage was muted, deep teal, with tints of green, blue, and even pink if the light was cooperative. His coloring had hidden depths. Much like the man himself: he said little, but one study of a customer from behind his spectacles and he could predict their coffee preferences to within two teaspoons. And if he knew a customer of old, as, for instance, Urbosa and Daruk, he could make even more daring divinations of caffeine and milk. 

The Roost was a sanctuary for the two Champions. Now that the Calamity had been sealed away nice and tidy, Hyrule Castle had lost its air of gloom. Instead, it was merriment and planning from the deepest winecellar to the highest parapet. Mipha had proposed to Link, and they were in the throes of wedding planning. They were deep in the study of catering, flower arrangement, and matrimonial hymns—when they weren’t kissing in not-very-secret corners. Sheikah engineers were laying the groundwork for exciting public works projects, thanks to the King’s generous sponsorship. And Zelda…

Ah, Zelda. Urbosa smiled just to think of it. Her little bird had sealed the Calamity away, and with such confidence, she’d truly blossomed. The whole world was her study, and she trekked from one corner of Hyrule to another, with Revali always fluttering behind, to catch up, to guard, to take notes, to help her out...

Though, as long as Urbosa was in a betting mood, she’d wager that there was another reason that the princess and the Rito champion kept following one another. Mingled with all their chatter, there was a lot that they didn’t say. But Urbosa had eyes, and the way they _looked_ at each other sometimes...

“Aaaah.” Daruk sighed happily, settling into his favorite bench. “This is more like it. The Castle’s in a real chipper mood these days, but man, there’s only so much chipper that a Goron can take.” 

“My thoughts exactly,” Urbosa agreed. 

They sat on the ground floor of the Roost, in a roomy alcove near the register. There was a folding wooden screen that gave them privacy. On Saturday nights, when that itinerant Sheikah musician performed, they had an excellent view of the stage. It was “their” booth.

Daruk said, “Mipha was telling me that she wants to open a school for healing. And she’s got all these ideas about that project with the Lanayru Promenade.”

“The renovation? That’s a task that will take years.”

“Well, Zoras have got time. She’s just swimming all over the place these days. I don’t know where she gets that energy.” 

“Youth,” Urbosa replied simply. Daruk’s laugh rattled the table. 

There was a knock, and the screen was pushed aside. Brewster himself greeted them, carrying a tray on one wing. “Good afternoon, Champions. It’s good to see you.” 

Daruk and Urbosa greeted him, and leaned over with interest when he set the coffee before them.

“I took the liberty of testing new recipes on two of my most loyal customers.” Brewster told them. “If these do not suit, I will be happy to brew up your usual orders.” 

“No worries, Brewster, we’ll try them. What’ve you got?” Urbosa asked. 

“For Daruk, a latte with triple espresso, as you like--” 

“Guilty!” he admitted.

“—This time with voltfruit syrup and one pump of monster extract. And whipped cream with a caramel drizzle, of course.” To Urbosa he said, “This cafe noisette is made with beans from a new grove in the Faron region, with water taken from a Great Fairy spring.” 

“Oooh.” 

“Yes, it’s a rather bold new recipe. And a speculoos cookie to balance it.” 

“Of course. You’re a miracle worker, Brewster.” 

“I just make coffee.” 

“Cheers!” Daruk and Urbosa clinked mugs. They took a drink, and paused. Then—

“This has got a kick to it, Brewster! Well done!” 

“It’s exquisite. Like I’ve taken a tiny vacation.” 

“I’m telling all my friends at Goron City about this.” Daruk nodded his great fringed head. 

Brewster’s eyes twinkled behind his spectacles. “I’m glad to hear it.” He took up the tray, and then paused. “I don’t mean to pry… but have either of you seen Master Revali at the castle today?” 

The Champions glanced at each other. “Early this morning,” Urbosa said, “in passing…” 

“I saw him about an hour ago, in the Library with the Princess,” Daruk added. “They looked pretty focused. Why do you ask?”

A sad look flickered over Brewster’s face. “Just wondering,” he said. “Enjoy your coffee.” 

He walked away, his posture as straight as ever.

“Did you see that glum look?” Daruk asked Urbosa.

“Indoor voice,” she reminded him. “He slipped right back into professional mode.”

“I hope he’s okay.”

“We’ll keep an eye out.”

They each sipped their coffee, in a silence most amiable. Thus, they heard it when there was a flutter and clatter on the rooftop terrace. The terrace door opened, and two more Rito entered, chattering. They alighted from the balcony to land on the ground floor. The smaller one had red and white plumage, and a pink ribbon worked into her crest feathers. She sang out, “Happy birthday, Brewster!” 

Daruk and Urbosa peered over. The two Rito customers—two owls, so alike they must have been brother and sister—hugged Brewster and presented him with a pastry box from Windfall Confectionary. Brewster accepted the gift with humble thanks, and urged his guests to take a little coffee and enjoy themselves. 

“So it’s his birthday,” Urbosa commented. “The sly old bird sure kept it to himself.” 

“I think I know the taller one,” Daruk commented. “He works at the museum just across the street.”

“The one with brown plumage? And a dapper bowtie, I see,” Urbosa nodded. “Daruk, remind me when Brewster comes back here, let’s wish him a happy birthday, too.” 

Before long, the terrace door opened again. Urbosa sat up when she heard a voice— one very familiar to her—come from above. 

“—A good arrangement— oh, it’s lovely in here! The aroma is heavenly.” 

A scoff. Then Revali said, “Your Highness, the heavens have a very brisk scent, but it’s nothing like coffee.” 

Zelda laughed, and Urbosa and Daruk heard her light footfall on the stairs. Revali’s tread, behind her, was lighter still.

Urbosa was focused on the princess, so it was Daruk who noticed, in silence, what Brewster did when he heard them. His back and shoulders straightened. With quick but deliberate gestures, he turned off the stove, took the hot water kettle off the boiler and poured the water into a coffee press. Only when the kettle was safely back on the stovetop did he turn and acknowledge the new arrivals. By this point, Zelda and Revali had reached the ground floor and approached Brewster.

“Master Revali,” said Brewster, “It’s so good to see you.” He bowed.

Revali returned the bow, one wing over his heart. “Brewster, may I present to you, her Highness, Princess Zelda Lapislazuli Hyrule.” 

Brewster bowed again, more deeply this time. “Your presence honors us, your Highness. I welcome you to the Roost.”

“You’re very kind,” Zelda said, dipping a curtsy. 

Revali spoke again. “Zelda, this is Brewster Wake-brew, lately of Rito Village, now of Castle Town, and my father.” 

Daruk very nearly spat out his latte. If it hadn’t been for Urbosa’s hand on his wrist, he might have. Urbosa now wished they had even a better hiding spot: it was rude to eavesdrop, yes, but she didn’t want to miss a word. 

“Your father?” Zelda repeated. “Oh! Then I’m even more pleased to meet you, Brewster, sir.” She curtsied again, then one last time for good measure. “I didn’t know--” she looked at Brewster and then at Revali. Clearly she was searching for a family resemblance. It was hard to find. “I... didn’t even know your father lived in Castle Town.”

“My father brews the best coffee west of Lon Lon Ranch,” Revali said, with his familiar hauteur. “Of course, the people here demanded his wares. He had to beat away offers with a stick.” 

“I wanted to be closer to my son,” Brewster said, as mild as ever. 

At their hiding spot, Daruk and Urbosa looked at each other.

“How are they _possibly_ related?” Urbosa whispered. “One’s so modest, and the other’s so… _Revali_.” 

“He must take after his mother,” Daruk whispered back. 

Meanwhile, Zelda addressed Brewster. “You must be very proud of him, that he’s the Rito Champion.” 

“Indeed I am. I wanted to make a special Champion’s Roast, but my son refused.” 

“Dad, I told you, I don’t want to sully your artistry with crass commercialism,” Revali said.

Brewster shrugged. “It wouldn’t be the same, anyway, without the tie-in breakfast pastry.”

“Breakfast pastry?” Zelda asked. 

“That’s not necessary—”Revali started, but his dad overruled him.

Brewster explained, “I wanted to get a griddle and make crepes with swift-violet syrup. When Revali was a hatchling, that was the _only_ thing he would eat for breakfast. He was so cute then, I couldn’t ever say no. Then he would zoom all around and I’d have to try and catch him… ah, the old days.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Revali now sounded nothing short of mortified.

“Forgive an old bird the urge to reminisce on his birthday. But you _were_ so bald and squeaky,” Brewster added with affection.

“It’s your birthday?” Zelda asked.

Brewster nodded. “Indeed. I asked my son to visit me as a special favor. I’m glad that he brought you.” 

“I have wanted you two to meet for some time,” Revali said. Looking between the Princess and his father, his eyes and tone were almost gentle. 

“And your mother, Revali?” Zelda asked, cautiously adding, “I understand she’s still living?” 

“My parents are separated,” Revali explained, “but friendly.” 

“Lullay remains in the Tabantha region,” Brewster added. “She is the Postmistress for Rito Village and the Northwest Quarter, and she is _also_ very proud of our boy. Obviously she gave him his skill with flight—his first teacher and best.” 

“Hoo-hoot!” came a cry behind them. “Is that Revali?” 

Revali had a second to look flummoxed and say to his dad, “You didn’t tell me—” before he was ambushed by the two owl Rito who had arrived earlier. The younger, pink-and-red one tackled him into a hug, while the brown one gave him a sober thump on the shoulder and a “Hoot-hoot, old sport, it’s jolly good to see you!” 

“It’s about _time_ you visited your father!” chided the pink-and-red one. “Do you know how much he misses you? He talks about you all the time.” 

“I’m sorry, Celeste, but now isn’t the time—” Revali tried to say, but then the older owl interrupted to say, “We’ve been following your letters very avidly. I’m so glad to see you’re following in my wake to become a naturalist! I always told your parents you had the eye of a scientist.” 

“And to think, I never believed him, but he was a prophet indeed,” Brewster said, so deadpan you could almost think he was in earnest if not for the gleam in his eye.

Revali tried to speak above the clatter, “Blathers, Celeste, I have someone I need you to meet—” 

But Blathers was still on, “Hoot-hoot, by the by, those leviathan sketches you sent me have the whole paleontology department in a tizzy! I simply _must_ go see them myself, and you _must_ guide me!” 

Celeste shook her head. “Oh, no, brother, haven’t you _heard_? Revali is simply _too busy_ in the Castle to deal with our poor dabblings! He must be at the beck and call of the Princess!” 

“Celeste, please,” Revali urged, with an embarrassed glance at Zelda, who had, over the course of this chat, been gradually pushed out closer and closer to the cash register. She was regarding this whole scene with a suppressed smile. 

Blathers waved a wing dismissively. “The princess has a commendable appreciation of the natural sciences, but oh dear, _must_ she command your presence every day of the week? When your own father lives in town? Honestly.” 

“Oh no, brother, it’s _Revali_ who likes to dance attendance on her. His every letter home is _full_ of it, like oh, today the Princess said _this_ , and she told me _that_ , and she’s so _pretty_ , and the Princess is so _clever_ , it’s enough to drive you batty!” Celeste laughed merrily at Revali’s consternation.

“That’s enough teasing, Celeste,” her brother told her, then added to Revali, “But in truth, my boy, if the Princess is so important to you, why haven’t you brought her around to meet _us_?” 

Silence, as all the Rito waited on Revali’s answer. 

Finally he said, “I _did_.” 

He turned to the Princess. Immediately Blathers and Celeste drew themselves up, each properly embarrassed. 

“Blathers, Celeste, this is her Highness, Princess Zelda Lapislazuli Hyrule. Zelda, this is my family. Blathers has been my father’s best friend for years and years, and Celeste is his younger sister.” 

“A true honor to meet you,” Blathers burbled. 

Celeste curtsied over and over. “I didn’t mean to be rude! Honest! But Revali can tease so _mean_ and I try to tease him back! Please don’t be mad, Princess!” 

“I’m not mad, really. I didn’t know Revali even spilled that much ink on my account.” She turned to Blathers and said, “Are you the curator of the Castle Town Museum? I’ve heard such exciting things about your research there.” 

“Hoo!” Blathers glowed. “We can’t boast the same history or funding as the Royal Museum, but we endeavor to bring science and beauty to the people, all the same. Revali tells me that you’re working on a paleontological paper, is that true?” 

“We can resume this discussion at a private table,” said Brewster. He shuffled the group to a table near the cash register— conveniently near Urbosa and Daruk for eavesdropping purposes. Did he suspect…? 

The Champions were never to know for sure. 

At his place beside Zelda, Revali sampled a new Farosh brew for his father, and they talked about its flavor and mouthfeel. Meanwhile, Zelda was assuring Blathers, “I would love to accompany your team on a fossil dig! It would be great to work with your colleagues, I’m sure I have so much to learn.” 

Blathers asked her, “If I may ask a slightly silly question… do you have a _favorite_ ancient creature?”

“Oh yes! I think the sheikasaurus fossils unearthed near Kakariko Village were simply fascinating. How did they eat? How did they walk?” 

“Precisely the questions!” was Blathers’ excited response, but his sister cut him off.

“Princess—” began Celeste.

“You can call me Zelda, please. Any friend of Revali’s is a friend of mine,” was the reply. 

“Zelda, then…” Celeste’s eyes glowed in a happy bashfulness. “Tomorrow night there’s going to be a meteor shower visible all across central Hyrule, from the Ridge to the coast. And as I’m sure you know, shooting stars can reach the ground, but they vanish with sunrise, like they never were.” 

Revali interrupted. “What will you wish for, Celeste?”

“I’ll wish for you to shut your beak!” she snapped at him. As he snickered in response, she turned to Zelda. “I was going to ask Revali to—is something the matter?” 

Zelda’s eyes were wide and her face had gone pale. “You spoke very harshly to him. Is something wrong?” 

“Goodness me, no,” Celeste blinked at the human. “We bicker all the time, don’t we, Revali?” 

“We do,” he answered. “Zelda, you know how siblings mock-fight each other? Celeste’s the closest thing I have to a sister.” 

“Oh… I see, thank you for explaining.” 

He nodded. Celeste took the opportunity. “As I was _saying_ , there will be a meteor shower tomorrow night and I meant to ask Revali to help me collect all the stars in time. If…” a mischievous gleam showed in Celeste’s black eyes, “yes, if only we could have another scientifically minded companion…”

“What are you getting at, Celeste?” Revali asked.

“That sounds like a lovely evening,” Zelda admitted.

“Oh! That’s it!” Celeste sat up. “Why don’t _you_ join us, Princess? You’re scientifically minded, you’ll be heaps better at recording astronomical data than Revali is.”

“What sort of data?”

“Oh, how many star fragments fall, and of what type,” Celeste waved a wing, “will they be Scorpio or Libra fragments, large, medium, small—it’s not too complex (unless you’re Revali) but it is interesting.”

“I heard that aside,” Revali grumbled. 

Zelda considered for a moment, tapping her index finger to her chin. “I have… well, at the palace…” then she glanced at Revali and seemed to make up her mind. “I _will_ come with you,” she said. “I haven’t watched a meteor shower in ages and ages. As long as you’re sure I won’t be in the way.”

Revali said, “You couldn’t possibly be in the way. And if you think the stars are lovely now, wait until you see them in mid-flight.”

While he pontificated about the wonders of flight, Blathers eyed his little sister.

“What scheme are you hatching?” he whispered to her.

She shook her head over her café latte with a chocolate drizzle. “I’m just working with the materials in front of me. You know, the stars have a way of getting people to open their hearts, speak their truths…”

“I only worry. A heart can only open so much, at such a speed, before it breaks.”

“I’m not intending to break anything. Just a little nudge,” Celeste assured him. “But Zelda!” said, interrupting Revali, “you were talking about fossils?”

And thus, expertly, she had redirected the conversation. Neither Blathers nor Zelda could resist the topic of paleontology.

“The red one’s got style,” Urbosa commented to Daruk, in their semi-private booth.

“Now, I don’t claim to be an expert,” Daruk said, this time remembering to use his indoor voice, “but moonlight? Falling stars? Maybe a little time alone together? That sounds pretty romantic.”

Urbosa nodded in agreement, sipping the very last of her café noisette.

“Meddling in other people’s affairs, though, that can turn into an avalanche of trouble.”

“What about eavesdropping?” Urbosa replied, raising her eyebrows at him.

This time, Daruk’s laugh reached the high rafters. “You’ve got me there!” he admitted, as Brewster, Blathers, and everyone else in the Roost turned their heads to give their booth a scandalized look.


	2. Night

# Chapter Two  
  


Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

  
  


The first order of business was to set out from Hyrule Castle at sunset the next night. The three stargazers set out for Central Tower, with Zelda piggybacking on Revali.

“There’s still plenty of light in the sky,” Zelda pointed out when they arrived. “Will we see any shooting stars at all?” 

“Not for hours,” Celeste replied with certainty. She began unpacking their picnic hamper.

“But why did we leave so early?” 

“For peace and quiet.” The owl-Rito nodded. “To compose our hearts so that when we see a falling star, our wishes will readily come to mind.” 

“Also because the Castle has too much noise and bustle,” said Revali, “and I thought the fresh air would do you good.” 

“Revali…”

There was a dangerous note in the Princess’ voice. Revali didn’t notice it until Celeste caught his eye and jerked her head towards the Princess, in a gesture that said eloquently, “You’re in for it now, buddy bird.”

“Yes?” he asked, fairly calmly.

“ It so happens that I think it’s a wonderful idea, and I’m happy to get out of the Town, but next time—” Zelda reached out and took his scarf in hand. She tugged it until he was looking right in her eyes. In her most royal tone, she said, “Next time, _ask_ me before committing hours and hours of my time to a picnic.” 

“Well, excuse _me_ , Princess, for thinking of your well-being.” 

“I had to decline four meetings and a banquet with my father and the Guild leaders for this!” 

“And I’m sure that cut you to the quick.”

She glared. He glared right back. She glared harder. Finally he said, almost meekly, “Next time I’ll ask. You’re right, a princess has many more demands on her time than a former Champion.”

“Thank you. Revali—former Champion? You’re a Champion for all time. And my friend.” 

Revali acknowledged this with a stiff nod. He strode towards the edge of the platform, ostensibly scanning the horizon, but it may have had something to do with the way his feathers kept fluffing up blushingly. He shot a death glare at Celeste when she had the temerity to giggle.

Brewster had lovingly packed a picnic dinner for them. There were baguette sandwiches with slices of pâté and piquant cilantro, soft-rind cheeses wrapped in waxed paper, and a stoppered jug of coffee with three tin cups. 

“Let me try this…” Zelda said, holding the jug to the Sheikah Slate. “Din’s Fire,” she commanded clearly. The Slate glowed red-and-amber. The coffee in its jug went from merely warm to pleasantly steaming. 

“Hoot! That’s a wonderful discovery! Are there a lot of spells locked up in there?” Celeste asked. 

“Loads and loads. I only know a few so far,” Zelda admitted. 

“You’re more advanced than any other scholar and getting better all the time,” Revali said, with his typical confidence. “Personally, I quake in my boots when I think of where you’ll be in a month.”

“But you don’t wear boots, Revali,” Celeste said.

“I put on boots just so that I can quake in them a little,” he told her. 

“For the grace of the Princess and her frightening magic,” she added. 

His feathers began to fluff up again. “Celeste, I’m warning you…” 

She subsided, with a twinkle in her eye.

“The first stars are coming out,” Zelda said, “See? In the east, over the ocean.” 

“Oooh! Star light, star bright,” Celese began to recite, and the others joined in, “first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.” When they finished, a sweet, homey silence came over them. Each one was deep in thought. 

Zelda clasped her hands over her knee. She thought about how Celeste was a jolly new friend, but it would be rather nice to be alone with Revali. Well, it was well known that they were friends; they had gone on many a good ramble together ever since she had sealed the Calamity. But, recently something had _changed_. Zelda thought about being together, alone, away from the city or any well-meaning friends…

She glanced at him surreptitiously. He was looking west at that instant. His coloring perfectly matched the deep, clear blue of the eastern sky at this moment, and his eyes were, Zelda thought, star-brilliant. To have his total attention (together, alone) would be… why was her heart racing? It would be thrilling to have his total attention. She looked down at her fingers. They itched to readjust his scarf and smooth down his feathers. But that wouldn’t do with Celeste right there…

Revali was thinking about the future. He was wondering if, between Celeste, Blathers, his father, and the other Champions, if he would ever _once_ get a moment alone with the princess. He knew just what he had to do: he had to screw his courage to the sticking-place and just try to _tell her_ how he felt. It was a daunting task: he didn’t want to come off as needy. The great Revali, _needing_ anyone? He laughed at the thought! 

Or he would, if his heart didn’t twist at the thought of Zelda rejecting him. What if she said they couldn’t be friends anymore? What if she laughed at him…? That sent cold shivers down every one of his quills. It was more terrifying than Calamity Ganon itself. But he wanted her to know. He ached to tell her.

He had spoken with his father on the matter that very afternoon. They had been alone in Brewster’s apartment, sampling some new coffees-- including an excellent new brew from the Gerudo desert. 

“There’s one I like. I like very much,” he’d said, and he took a sip. “I’m kind of crazy about her…” 

“A ‘she’?” Brewster asked. “I thought you were referring to a coffee blend.” 

“ _Dad_ —” Revali glared at his father, in time to catch a teasing glitter in his eyes.

“Please go on, son,” said Brewster. “I want to hear more.”

“I want to tell her. I want to tell her so badly, I feel like the words are fighting to get out of me.” 

“Is that so.” Now Brewster sounded very thoughtful. His little hatchling, soaring so high and falling in love. They really did grow up so fast. 

“But every time I think about saying it, my throat goes dry and my feathers stand on end. I just… I can’t stand to make myself weak. Vulnerable. What if she…”

“Coo?”

“What if she laughs at me?” 

“Coo…” Brewster set his wing over his son’s. “Revali, my dear little egg, in all my years I’ve learned a few things. I suggest you have courage. Love does not make one weak; quite the opposite, in fact. Your mother could advise you well on that score, if you wished to confide in her. And there’s one piece of advice on which I would stake all the beans in my shop.” 

“Yes?” Revali leaned forward eagerly. 

“If this girl you like, and she’s a lucky girl indeed—if she laughs at a sincere admission of feelings, then she’s no kind of girl worth pining over.” 

Revali dropped his eyes. “You’re right. She… she wouldn’t laugh. Even if her answer was no, she wouldn’t laugh at me. I see what you mean, but I still don’t know how to start. I like a firm plan of action.” 

“Then I suggest _listening_. Listen to what she wants, and take your cue from that. I’ve gotten quite a lot of mileage under my wings just by listening well.” Brewster nodded sagely. 

Revali smiled. “Thank you, Dad—that’s something I can work with.” 

And here they were, Revali and Zelda (and Celeste). Together on Central Tower, looking at the stars.

They were doing just what Zelda liked to do best: staring at the natural world and trying to piece together what its beauty had to teach. Now he just had to keep his senses sharp for the opportune moment. 

Celeste gazed at the stars with a peaceful, angelic mien, but her thoughts were racing with merry devilment. She was plotting: how to get Revali and the princess alone in an intimate, faintly awkward situation, because here was a match that needed _striking_. 

She said, “Here’s what I’m thinking. We’ll divide the sky in half. Any stars that fall to the north and west—say from Woodland Tower to Ridgeland—I’ll chase those. Hopefully I’ll catch them and then return here to meet you again. And Revali, you and Zelda can take the south and east.” 

“Just divide the sky in two?” Revali glanced to his portion. “Celeste, what if a star should fall all the way on the borders of Hebra? Are you sure you could make it?” 

“Yes, I’m sure. I may not be the _Rito Champion_ ,” she added pompously, ignoring his irritated cluck, “but I’m a very good flier. Traffic’s light at this time of evening. Besides, Central Tower is a little west-north-west anyway, so you have more sky just for starters. Unless you’d like to redraw it? You’ll be carrying Zelda along the way, after all…” 

“No, no, I’m not complaining about a thing. But, ah… if the Princess is to be my passenger—“

“I’d like that,” said Zelda, unprompted.

“—then I must make it clear, I won’t fly so high or fast as to endanger her. No star is worth hurting the princess.”

“You’re starting to sound like my father,” Zelda put in. “Are you going to try wrapping me in swaddling cloths next?”

“High speed flight is tricky at the best of times, I’m just _saying_ —“

“SHOOTING STAR! My quadrant!” Celeste interrupted Revali and pointed to a star falling to the north—over the castle—near Woodland Tower—She hopped up on the railing, said “Make a wish! Make a wish!” And then she leapt! And she was off towards the north.

“Mind the Lost Woods!” Revali called after her.

Zelda clapped her hands together and interlaced her fingers. She shut her eyes and took a pose of deep contemplation. “There,” she said at length. “I’ve made a wish.” She opened her eyes to see Revali looking at her. “What?”

His gaze wasn’t challenging or mocking: on the contrary, he looked deeply pleased, like he could do this—just drink in the sight of her—all night. “What did you wish for?”

“I’m not going to tell you! Then it won’t come true. You know _that_.”

“I can make guesses, though. Unless you care to stop me?”

“Guess away, Revali.” She tossed her hair over one shoulder. “I’m sure the mind of a princess is a complete mystery to you.”

He looked at the heavy golden locks, and after a minute, said, “You’re thinking about cutting your hair.” He laughed at the look of surprise on her face.

“How did you know? You’re wrong, of course—that’s not what I _wished_ for—“

“But you are thinking of it! I knew it!”

“ _How_ did you know?”

“Careful observation and study. You spend so much time pinning it up, tucking it out of your face—it does seem to be a nuisance. Why even wear it?”

“Why wear it? Every woman—that is, every human woman—hair is her crowning glory. Especially a noblewoman. It shows that you have servants who can wait on you, and you can dedicate time to maintaining it, and… yes, I would love to cut my hair short.”

“Then you should. I think you’d look dashing.”

“ _Dashing_?” she echoed.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong,” he stammered, then drew himself up again. In a terse voice, he said, “You look very pretty just as you are.”

Zelda’s blush might have been incandescent. She didn’t want to look around to find out. She turned her face towards the wind (to cool down her burning cheeks) and said, “Thank you. But—I’d like to look dashing. I get so tired of, well, long skirts and long hair—it’s not very practical for adventuring.”

“Then you should cut it. Now, who’s a good barber in Castle Town…”

“Revali?”

“Yes, princess?”

“Don’t forget to make some wishes yourself.”

The corners of his green eyes crinkled in a smile, and he bowed in assent.

A few minutes later, Celeste returned to Central Tower. In one wing she triumphantly held up a gleaming star fragment with an aqua green hue. “Talk about luck!” she said. “I think this must be one of the last Libra fragments of the season. Look at that color!”

“It’s the exact color of sunlight seen through a wave,” said Zelda.

“I caught it just as it teetered on a cliff side, before it tumbled into the abyss,” Celeste said proudly. “Now, would you maybe like to hear the story of this conste—“ she stopped mid-word. A light, high ringing sounded in the air.

All three of them looked around, and Zelda pointed. “There! Over Lake Hylia!”

A star was falling.

“C’mon!” said Revali, eager to be off.

There was no time to think about it. Zelda sprang to Revali and clasped her arms around his shoulders. He said, “Ready?” and held his wings out. He focused—awoke the wind—and with a great leap and flex of his wings, they were off. He was gaining altitude over Hyrule Field, making for a star whose glimmer was already starting to fade. Behind them, Celeste wished with all her might and main.

Revali pumped his wings again, and they sped forward. And Zelda, with gravity and speed both pushing her further into Revali’s back, realized now there was _plenty_ of time to think. And plenty of things to think about. 

Like the feeling of his back muscles as he sank, then rose again, flexing and coasting on the nighttime winds. Like the tricky point of keeping her balance, so as not to throw him off. Like how _right_ and _good_ this felt, her stretched along him-pressed against him, the two of them together in the howling wilds of the sky. And how did he— did he feel that same deep, frightening joy as she? How would she ever work up the courage to ask? 

“Open your eyes, princess! This is a view you won’t find anywhere else!” 

She forced her eyes open against the wind. The view was worth it. The moon shone brightly overhead. It threw magic onto the landscape. Rivers were turned into bands of quicksilver, and trees and grasses danced eerily as the wind tossed them. The towers of the Great Plateau seemed to turn slowly, as if in a waltz the speed of molasses. And then—Zelda blinked hard, because the wind brought tears to her eyes—

They flew over Lake Hylia. At this clear hour, it was almost like another sky opened up beneath them. Revali dared to fly low enough to skim the lake’s surface. The water stretched all around them, brimming with starlight and bewitching darkness, where a shadow-Revali stuck out his tongue at his shadow passenger before taking up again, for the Bridge of Hylia. 

They landed on the stone bridge not six feet from the shining star. Zelda slipped from Revali’s back. She muttered, “My hair must look a fright…” 

She took a step with her left foot, and dizziness suddenly overtook her. She almost toppled onto the railing. But Revali caught her. One wing caught her hand, outflung for balance. His right wing was wound around her waist, keeping her upright. 

She looked at him. He looked at her. They were unusually close. Heartbeats hammered. 

“Excuse me,” said Zelda.

This prompted an entirely new awkward moment where she ducked, to make sure she was good and steady, and Revali could not just step away, no. He had to dramatically uncurl his wing, make some distance, and act extremely nonchalant about the whole thing.

“It’s a very nice star fragment,” he observed.

“Oh, yes, it’s beautiful, it’s really, um, exquisite—”

“Yes, one of a kind, nice color—”

“Quite. Ah, verily.” Zelda picked it up. “Oh!” She cried, tossing it from hand to hand.

“Is it hot?” he asked.

“It’s very cold, actually,” she said through clenched teeth.

“Toss it here!”

She did, and he was able to handle it more comfortably while she rubbed her chilled fingers. “I should have known,” she commented. “Fresh from the upper atmosphere. It’s even the color of snow.”

“Not a Libra fragment. Celeste will be disappointed.”

“No, not at all. She’ll be delighted.” Revali still gazed at the star fragment. “‘Snow’ was exactly right,” he mused. “It reminds me of wintry mornings back home, in Rito Village.”

Zelda’s breath hitched in her throat. “Is that your home, then? So far away?”

“Princess?” He looked up at her.

“Excuse me…” Zelda turned away, looking over the lake, so he couldn’t see her eyes. “It just—I never asked you what you mean to do, now that the Calamity is sealed away. I always drag you off to my own quests. I guess there’s nothing stopping you from going back to Rito Village to… to…”

“To do what?” He scoffed. “To teach archery to fledglings, and prattle on about my glory days? I’m not ready to retire yet, Princess. I’ve got so much to do.”

“Tell me, please,” she turned to him. “What do you dream about?”

In the star’s snowy light, the bright, appealing green of her eyes was suddenly too much for him. He stammered and glanced away. “Why—well—I—I always promised Dad I’d help him in the café.”

“The café?” She repeated. “You want to serve coffee?”

“I mean, it’s Dad’s passion, and I want to help out, at least for a season. But in the bigger scheme of things—I mean—I want to soar over the open sea and meet the Rito tribes that live out there. And… Our legends tell about a city whose foundation floated high up in the sky—I want to find the ruins of that place. Maybe bring back some history for the museum.”

“I’ve heard of that city!” Zelda agreed. “Is it—Celestia? Skyloft?”

“Celesburg, Oltrenuvola… The name’s different in every telling.”

“I would love to see it. It must be so beautiful—but sad.”

“Only the greatest fliers could even attempt a journey like that, but fortunately, that describes me.” He lifted his chin with pride. “It should be within my power, even without Vah Medoh.”

“It sounds dangerous.”

“I have yet to meet anything I can’t handle,” he assured her.

Her heart fluttered. At once, she wanted to fling her arms around his neck and kiss him for how brave and proud he was—and she also wanted to fling her arms around him and scold him and keep him safe and near her. There was a lot of theoretical flinging and hugging in any case. She heroically restrained.

“So life at the Castle must be terribly boring for you, then,” she said—couldn’t think of anything else to say. It was stupid and the very idea stung her, but she couldn’t think past that or, possibly, flinging.

“What?” The feathers on the back of his head stood out in surprise. “No! Not at all, why would you say so?”

“I’m bored there, and I’m not a powerful Rito wind waker,” she pointed out.

“No, you’re bored because you’re brilliant and starry-eyed and you’re meant for amazing things. Wherever you go, Princess, I’m happy to follow. You need only say.”

Before she could work out how to respond to that, between one breath and another they both heard it—the ringing-singing of a falling star.

“There—“ Zelda saw it. “To the east—over Lake Floria! Oh, but there’s all those stormclouds…”

“We can make it, I promise. Hold tight.”

She clasped her arms around him. He moved into the deep stillness required to summon his Gale. When she saw how focused he was, she had a whim to kiss him under his eye. Partially because she loved his focus and stillness and magic, and partially because she wanted to see how he’d react. But there was a star to catch.

His Gale caught them and lifted them up high with dizzying speed, over the storm. Revali flexed his wings mightily and they were off towards the star, whose light was harder to see now through the rainclouds that covered the Faron region.

Water beaded on her hair and on his feathers. He gave a little shake to dispel them. His eyes darted all around Lake Floria. “Keep an eye out for me—it’ll be harder to ascend again once I’m all drenched, so we should be—“

“I think it’s up there—on the mountaintop,” Zelda tapped his shoulder and pointed. “It almost landed in Lurelin Village, but it’s on—“

“Tuft Mountain,” they said in unison.

Revali increased his force, but despite his best efforts—

“We’re losing altitude,” said Zelda. 

“I know,” he snapped, “it’s this damn water, weighing me down.” 

“If I could try using the Sheikah Slate-- and make a little shield with Cyronis or--”

“Nope, we won’t be doing that!” Revali was very firm, even as he sank further. “We don’t need Sheikah shenanigans tonight… oh _damn_ …” 

They dipped below the clouds and were suddenly in a realm of storm—pushing wind, driving rain, and bands of air that were at turns chilly and warm. 

“Hold tight!” he ordered her. When she had a good enough hold, he folded his wings in and dropped so sharply that Zelda yelped—then he summoned his Gale again as their momentum increased, and they were shooting upward past the aquamarine beacon of Faron Tower. Zelda found herself laughing with sheer elation, and Revali gave a triumphant whoop as they broke out of the cloud cover again. 

He ascended over the peak of Tuft Mountain, and they saw it at the same time—the star fragment, and a big one, too, teetering on the very mountain peak. A stiff breeze cantered in from the west, and with a delicate chime, the star toppled over. Before Revali could reach it, the star bounced and rolled halfway down the mountain.

Its gleam was swallowed by the low fog around the ocean—

And Zelda would swear she could hear a “splish.” 

Revali had the presence of mind to land them both safely on the plateauing top of Tuft Mountain. 

“Are you alright?” he asked Zelda.

“I’m fine,” she said. 

“Good. Please cover your ears.” 

Zelda obliged. As soon as her ears were covered, Revali turned in the direction that the star had fallen and began to swear most creatively. He cursed the star, the breeze, the concept of gravity generally, and the rain in Faron, which _should have_ stayed mainly in the plain. 

He turned back to Zelda, and she peeled her hands from her ears. “Yes?” she asked. 

“I want to apologize, Princess. We’re exhausted and soaked through and we haven’t even got a star to show for it.” 

Truly, the two of them made a sorry sight. Her clothes and hair were all a bedraggled mess, plastered together, and as for him… well, the less said about his sad, half-fluffy-half-drooping feathers, the better.

Zelda started to laugh. Revali glared at her, and she tried to suppress her giggles, but she only laughed harder and shook her head. “Don’t apologize, Revali— I’m sorry— I mean, it’s fine.” 

“I fail to see what’s so funny,” he observed.

He was so furiously dignified that it set her off again. She took deep gulping breaths, and opened her arms as if to embrace him, the midnight sky, the new moon, and the sea breeze. “I’m having the time of my life!”

“Really?” 

“Yes, really. Besides—” she unbuckled her rucksack (which was also sadly drenched) and drew out the jug and two cups— “we have coffee!” 

Now Revali laughed out loud. “You’re so wise, Zelda.” 

“I’m famous for it.” She pointed. “Let’s go sit by the pond over there, and warm up.” 

There was some haze at that altitude, and they were both disoriented from their flight, otherwise one or both might have noticed that the pond was shaped like a heart, that they had in fact discovered Lover’s Pond, the old time setting of song and poem. Lover’s Pond, a pool of destiny, an omen of wishes coming true and hearts opening like lotuses. But they didn’t notice. Not yet. 

“I suddenly want a salad,” Zelda mused, as she unscrewed the thermos cap. “Do you smell radishes?” 

Revali sniffed. “I think I do. But if I know Dad, he’s packed us some little treats, and _not_ salad.” 

“Here,” Zelda passed him the rucksack. He rummaged around. 

“Oh _ho_. Abra…” he drew out a wrapped packet with a flourish, “... Cadabra! Raspberry cookies!” 

Zelda cheered and clapped her hands. “Delicious! And he packed a little jug of cream. How thoughtful.” 

“That’s Dad.” 

She poured coffee into a cup for him. “Cream?” 

“I take it black.” 

“Ah, well.” She poured out coffee for herself and added plenty of cream.

“Cheers, princess—that is,” he corrected himself when she glared at him, “—cheers, Zelda.” 

“Cheers!” They tapped glasses and sipped the hot coffee. It was especially delectable out in the cold air. Above them shimmered stars as dense as powdered sugar on a pastry; below them glowed the warm lights of Lurelin Village. They sat in silence together, catching their breaths. When Zelda had finished her first cookie, she said, “Tomorrow morning in Lurelin, some lucky little girl scampering along the beach will probably find that star fragment and keep it for herself.”

“That’s a nice thought,” Revali agreed. “Don’t they make instruments in Lurelin?”

“Yes, mostly flutes and guitars. Why?”

“Star fragments are good for crafting. Can you imagine what a flute crafted with star-bits would sound like?”

Zelda closed her eyes, but worry broke into her imaginings. “Will Celeste worry about us? Should we be getting back?” 

“I don’t think she’ll worry too much. She’s probably chasing more stars over the Tundra Plateau. Besides, she knows you’ll be safe with me.” 

“I feel braver…” Zelda was about to say ‘ _out here with you_ ,’ but her tongue tangled on the words. She finished instead, “out here, in the open. Don’t you?” 

He nodded. “There’s something about it. Something free. I’m…” he ducked his head and swore again. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“I beg pardon, princess. I really wanted to get that star for you. It would have been perfect.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Revali. The flight alone was magnificent.” Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was the sea air, maybe it was the shining stars above. She suddenly felt very brave… and a little wild. “At any rate… I was able to make a wish.” 

“Then the tempestuous flight was worth it. Did you wish for a midnight picnic with a retired Champion?” he asked.

Zelda took a sip of coffee, for her nerves, and then turned to him and said, “Actually, I wished for you.” 

He blinked at her. For once, his lightning-fast reflexes failed him. He said, “No you didn’t. What?” 

“Revali, I wished for you. And you’re here.” 

“Of course I’m here,” he said. It seemed his shock was fading. “I’ll always go where the princess bids me.” 

“Then stay with me,” she said. “Let’s go to the city in the sky together. Or stay in Castle Town and work in the coffeeshop— I don’t care. I just wish for you.” 

She scooted herself closer to him at the same time that he nudged himself closer to her. 

“If you’re joking…” he began.

“ _Revali_.” 

“I can’t believe this, and I don’t trust it. I’ve wished for you, but I might as well wish for a star from the firmament as, as… _oh_.” 

She had leaned forward and kissed the top of his beak. He sat stunned. 

“Now do you believe me?” she asked. 

He blinked, and looked at her. “Almost,” he said. It was his turn to lean forward, and with the utmost care, he nipped her neck, just below her ear, and traced a line to her collarbone. “I’m not sure what to do,” he confessed, “Just— I’ve wanted to touch you for so long.” 

Zelda had goosebumps all up and down her arms and an enormous grin on her face. “A promising start,” she said. “Let’s continue the experiment.” 

His eyes crinkled in pleasure. “That’s the princess I know,” he said. She wrinkled her nose and kissed him again.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

“Father, we present to you—the starry percolator!” Revali pulled the cloth off of the pot with a flourish. The percolator was beautifully shaped, from its high spout to the curving handle (perfect for a feathery grip). It had a little ornamentation in the form of gold stars dancing around the lid, but mostly its beauty lay in the elegant simplicity of its design. In other words, it was perfect for Brewster. 

“Happy belated birthday, Father,” Revali said. 

“M’boy.” Brewster wiped away a tear. He and Revali pressed foreheads for a second, and then the older Rito said, “Now who is ready to break in this machine?” 

Cheers went up around the Roost.

“I will get the coffee beans,” Revali announced, completely unprompted. “Princess, would you please— _hem_ —” he cleared his throat and finished his sentence much more haughtily, “I could use a hand.”

“Yes, of course,” Zelda said, scrambling to her feet and following him into the storeroom. A sharp eye could see that her hand slipped into his wing as they left the café.

After they left, there was a little contented silence, while Brewster admired his new percolator. Then, Daruk chortled. “It’s cute how they think they’re being so sneaky,” he said.

“Ah, let the little birds have their secrets,” Urbosa said.

Mipha, nursing a cappuccino, whispered to Link, “Well, sooner or later they’ll try to tell us, I think. Then we will all have to act surprised. I’m not a good actress.”

Link nodded in agreement.

Celeste was aglow with pride. She wended her way to Brewster. “The percolator really is lovely… and the lovebirds are really perked up! What do you think, Uncle Brewster? Maybe matchmaking should become my new hobby, hoot?”

“Now now, Celeste!” Blathers’ feathers stood on end at the mere thought of his sister, the matchmaker. “One arguable success does not a matchmaker make. Perhaps it was more, er, a matter of luck, hoot.”

“As long as my son’s happy, I’m happy.” Brewster nodded firmly.

“I worry about Zelda’s father,” Celeste added, half to herself.

“Zelda’s father, you mean the King?” Urbosa asked her. “Oh, he’s relaxed a lot since the Calamity was sealed. He’s still overbearing and pompous, but what will you do?”

“What will I do? Well, on the tailfeathers of my latest success, I can find him a romance for his twilight years! A December-December romance, yes…” an evil gleam sparked in Celeste’s eyes.

“He’s not _that_ old,” protested Daruk.

“Fine. September-September. Yes, with a little push here and a touch of sugar there, I can heal any heart… run the destiny of nations… Celeste, matchmaker to the crown…” the evil gleam multiplied, until you could almost see sparkles of ambition around her red head.

Blathers wordlessly signaled to the Champions, “ _Stop her somehow,_ ” with genuine panic in his face. Urbosa took the hint: “You know, Celeste, the desert has some of the most magnificent stargazing. Would you care to meet with the Gerudo Astronomy Club?”

“Oh! That sounds wonderful!” Celeste sat up. “I would love to meet them. _I will not be dissuaded so easily_ ,” she whispered, pointing to Blathers, “but in the meantime, I really should expand my horizons.”

“Remind me later, Daruk,” Urbosa whispered to her fellow Champion, “when I get back home I need to start an astronomy club, and fast.”

Meanwhile, in the coffee storeroom, a sack of beans had been selected and laid carefully alongside the door, and then it had been utterly forgotten. The ones doing the forgetting were Revali and Zelda, currently entwined in a corner.

“You’re going to make a fright of my hair,” Zelda mock-scolded the Rito. He was running his beak through the golden mass.

“I’m appreciating it while it’s still this length. Luxurious,” he murmured idly. “Maybe you shouldn’t cut it after all.” His beak nipped under her ear, sending a lovely shiver up her spine.

To get him back for that, she nuzzled even closer into his neck. Her observational side (which never really turned off) took note of which spots had the most and best effect on him. Notes for later. They had plenty of later, which was a delicious notion by itself.

“I’ll have to braid my hair again before we go out there. You’ll help me, won’t you?”

“But you look so nice, all mussed up.” His eyes darkened as he took in her messy hair, pink cheeks and bright eyes, and the race of her heartbeat. “You look like you belong to me.”

“We just don’t want them to know, yet. A princess’ life is so public,” she traced a finger down the closures of his vest. “I want to keep you a secret a little longer.”

“Then it shall be so, princess.” He pressed his forehead against hers. In the last moment before they broke apart, to fix Zelda’s hair and Revali’s scarf and actually bring in the promised coffee beans, he commented, “I told my father there was a girl I liked, but he doesn’t know your identity. I’m sure none of the others have any clue.”

“No clue whatsoever.”

But you and I, good Reader, know the truth of _that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I'm happy to help keep the good ship Zelda/Revali afloat. Incidentally, if anyone else wants to run with the idea of "Blathers, Brewster, and Celeste are all Rito in BotW!Hyrule," please feel free. I'd love to see what you come up with!


End file.
